This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly relates to lures designed for attraction without hookup of target fish.
A common technique for boat fishing is to employ outriggers pulling the baited hooks while at the same time pulling an unhooked lure which repeatedly jumps into the air in the manner of a porpoise and which simulates the similar motion of feeding fish. This simulated fish feeding motion of the lure stimulates the schooling instinct of target fish which are attracted by the action of the lure promoting their movement upwards wherein they may be caught with the baited and hook-containing lures.
Previous efforts to attract fish have used an elongate length of wood to which a cross-piece or wings have been secured serving as foils which promote motion of the of the lure.
In contrast, the lure according to the subject invention not only produces an attractive jumping action but in addition, produces a lateral motion of the lure in relation to the direction of the trolling advancement of the boat and lure through the water. In addition, the lure can be molded from plastic material in order to enable rapid fabrication for commercial production.